


KINKtober 10 - Edgeplay

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Prompt Adopts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Dom Sans, Edgeplay, Kinktober2016, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Swapcest - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Sans notices his brother panics whenever knives are present and decided to help alleviate that fear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so please, please please please! Do NOT try anything from the limited prompts for KINKtober that i'll be writing without proper experience. I am by no means an expert and just kinda....went off on my own thoughts/fantasies I guess? But seriously you can get hurt so again..please don't think its a good idea to just jump into some of this stuff. I don't want people getting hurt
> 
> Anyway, so this is a personal interest and even though I wanted to do the Fellbros, those kinky skeles, I decided to practice some swapcest! Enjoy!

Knives. Sans could not wrap his mind around it. Papyrus was afraid of knives? This new discovery was a bit disheartening for the small skeleton, not to mention just strange. Of all things, Sans just couldn’t understand why his brother would be afraid of knives but he didn’t know how to bring it up to him either.

 

Papyrus had been down for the last few weeks and nothing Sans did seemed to lift his mood. He had tried his usual things: welcoming him with hugs and kisses, making lame jokes that would have normally made himself groan and “MWEH!” in frustration, and cooking all to no avail; however, it wasn’t until he tried cooking the depressed monster some special tacos that he even discovered the fear. It had been a few days since Papyrus had even left his room, only unlocking the door to let Sans in at night when the younger would curl up with him to sleep, so when Sans heard the slow footsteps enter the kitchen he couldn't contain his excitement.

 

“Hi Papy!” he cried in jubilation, spinning his body around in a blue blur. Papyrus went to answer at first, but the instant his eyes connected with the shimmering silver blade in Sans’ hands the tall monster fell backward, terror laden in his eyes. Sans didn’t notice initially, having had to follow his brother’s sockets to the knife before he dropped it and rushed over to Papyrus.

 

Arms tried to bat him away Sans’ persistence won over in the end as his small limbs caged Papyrus in a tight hug and his brother collapsed into a fitful sob.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay Papy, I’m here. I’m here, brother.” Papyrus didn't say anything, just sobbed into his brother's battle body. Sans waited until the violent jerking of his shoulders reduced to a subtle twitch before speaking again, this time lowering his voice into a calm, soothing tone.

 

“Why don't you go take a shower Papy, and I'll meet you in my room after?” the younger monster had pulled away from the older to try and get a read on his face, though his panicked expression was still there Sans could see at least some of the tension slip away. Raising shakily to his feet and nodding, Papyrus slowly ascended the stairs and disappeared behind the bathroom door with a soft click of the knob. 

 

Sans really couldn't wrap his head around the knife fear but knew he wanted to help. He remembered a fairly...interesting article he had found on the Undernet in one of his scandalous days of searching about the use of knives and other sharp objects as a form of play.

 

“Maybe I can shift Papy’s fear to something better.” Sans pondered, quickly climbing the stairs to rummage through his closest for the old training knife set the captain had given him to practice with some time ago. Sharp but not too terribly, Sans smiled to himself a little, yeah this could work.

 

\----

 

Sans had situated himself on the bed, waiting for Papyrus to get out of the shower, one of the training knives hid cleverly among his pillows so the older wouldn’t see it as he walked in.

“Feel better, brother?” Blank sockets met with cyan blue, a soft smile over his teeth as he nodded lightly. Sans returned the smile, extending a hand out to his brother “That’s good, you want to join me over here?” Papyrus shuffled forward slightly, one hand on his towel while the other grabbed Sans’ hand. The older brother was directed to sit down and Sans crawled over to straddle his waist, pressing kisses to the exposed cervical vertebrae and clavicle before trailing upward and capturing Papyrus’ mouth in a sweet, slow kiss. Large hands caressed up and down Sans’ femurs slowly before resting at his hips. Sans purred at the sensation. He lowered his hands to Papyrus’ wrists and rubbing the bones lightly before pulling them away.

 

Papyrus felt a bit worried now, “Sans?”

 

“This is about you Papy. Do you trust me?” Sans dragged a tongue teasingly over his brother’s neck, loving the shudder and stuttering answer he got in return.

 

“O-of course I do.” the small skeleton hummed his appreciation and made his move, pushing Papyrus back with his arms above his head and securing them with the towel that was hanging loosely from his shoulders, a small bone construct stuck through to keep it in place. Next he moved to untie the handkerchief from his neck, slowly and gently wrapping it around his brother’s sockets. The unnecessary quick breaths from the other were a bit of a good sign, at least he was excited...for now.

 

Sans continued to lick and nibble at Papyrus’ exposed torso, slowly grinding down and creating friction between their clothed pelvic bones, getting his brother’s magic worked up for the next part.

 

“Papy, I know these last few days have been hard,” Sans purred where Papyrus’ ear would be, his hand slowly inching toward the knife that was hidden “but I want to show you it doesn’t have to be, that you don’t have to be scared. Will you let me do that?” Papyrus groaned against the smaller’s ministrations, feeling the ball of unease well in his stomach.

 

His teeth chattered lightly, “If I tell you to stop?”

 

“Then I will stop without question and we won’t ever talk about it.” Sans continued to fondle his ribs and spine to sooth the fear that was bubbling up, waiting patiently for whatever answer his brother would give him. 

 

“I’m all yours.” 

 

Sans acted quickly. Teeth clinked together in a dominating kiss as orange and blue fought for control that Papyrus almost willingly gave, his arousal pressing ever so slightly against Sans with the small thrusts he gave. Sans moved the knife out from its hiding place and began the main event. As soon as the blade touched his clavicle Papyrus twitched violently away, breathing immediately quickening to an unsafe pace.

 

“Shhh, Papy, it’s okay.” Sans comforted, slowly dragging the blade over the bone a few times “There’s nothing to be afraid of, it’s me. I’m not going to hurt you.” Papyrus didn’t calm down for a while, flinching and jerking whenever the knife neared the strange scar he had on his sternum or if it got a little too close to his neck but Sans was patient. He kept the motions slow and feather-like, allowing the older to feel the sharpness of the blade without feeling like he was going to be cut. As he trailed down Papyrus’ spine, the panicked flinches started to become less and less frequent and as the blade slid over his iliac crests and to the flat plane of his ilium, a soft moan squeaked out.

 

Smirking at the sound, Sans slid the knife beneath the shorts Papyrus wore and let the cold steel skirt over the heated bones.

 

“Feel good?”

 

Papyrus grit his teeth, “I...ahhh I don’t know.” Sans leaned down tracing the knife along the base of his spine with a little more pressure “It’s...it’s a strange feeling but haaah!” Sans dipped his hand so the tip of the knife scratched into the bone and magic infused cartilage like nails would over skin. Each stroke of the blade pulled quiet moans or shocked gasps from Papyrus, his arms pulling against the construct that kept him bound, hips thrusting against Sans’ as his arousal spiked.

 

Shorts cast aside, Sans continued the blade’s journey. He traced each hole in Papyrus’ sacrum, even tapped the blade against the nub of the coccyx sending twitching groans through the older monster. 

 

“Sans, c’mon bro…” Papyrus panted, using his magic to form an entrance. Sans moved the knife along his pubis.

 

The smaller leaned forward, peppering kisses all along Papyrus’ ribs “What would you like, Papy?” Papyrus flinched as the knife traced the gaps in his pelvis, pulling a deep, needy moan from his throat. Sans was, honestly, shocked that he was as aroused as he was purely from toying with his brother. He never would have thought the sound of the knife going over Papyrus’ bones paired with those lovely moans had spurred him forward more than he was prepared for. 

 

Flipping the knife so the dull side was now facing Papyrus, Sans rubbed the smooth handle against the dripping orange folds and reveled in the succulent, needy cries from Papyrus. They were so perfect coming from his big brother, a much better sound than the sorrow filled sobs from before.

 

More pants filled the air before Papyrus tried to speak again, “I wanna...aahh I wanna see you, Sans.” The handkerchief was removed the instant the request was made, teeth clinking down into another kiss as the knife handle continued its strokings with Sans’ knuckle pressing purposefully against Papyrus’ clit. “Ahhh! Sahhsaans! Please...bro, please!” The smaller skeleton pushed his pants down to allow his own cock to bob free, a hand wrapping around it and pumping vigorously in time with his strokes against Papyrus. Hips twitched upward to meet the handle, pushing even harder against the long, smooth handle and his brother’s knuckles, Papyrus cried out in quick breaths with Sans’ name becoming a mantra on his tongue.

 

“Haah, Papy..I’m...I’m getting close!” Sans moaned, his pumps and strokes becoming a bit erratic

 

Papyrus arched his hips again and again, his own motions becoming jerky and uneven “Me too! Ahh, Sans! Fuck..I’m so close!” Hearing his brother’s wanton moans sputtered Sans over the edge. Feeling the impending release, he pinched down on Papyrus’ clit as he pressed the handle harder against the lips of his entrance. The older’s orgasm hit with a strangled cry, the magic release coating the knife handle and Sans’ hand, pushing Sans that final inch he needed. Orange and blue cum mixing together against their bones. Once the knife was carefully moved away, Sans collapsed beside his brother in a soft, panting heap. The construct that was keeping Papyrus bound dissolved into nothingness, allowing the older brother to cradle Sans in a tight embrace.

 

The two laid there for a while just enjoying the company of one another. Sans humming softly as Papyrus stroked his head.

 

“Well that was...something.” Papyrus said quietly, a hint of embarrassment in his tone’’

 

Sans nodded “Yeah, but it helped right? At least a little?” Sans stared up with his cerulean blue gems and Papyrus smiled.

 

“Of course bro,” Sans smiled at the admission, leaving himself unprepared for the follow up “now instead of being freaked out by knives, I can get horny because of them!” Sans blushed lightly, slapping Papyrus’ chest lightly as he chided that that reaction was not the purpose of the activity. For the first time in weeks Papyrus laughed, truly laughed, and Sans smiled, snuggling deeper into his brother’s side.

 

“Seriously though, thank you Sans. It was...different, but it helped.”

 

Sans leaned up and kissed his brother, “Of course Papy! I love you.”

 

“Love you too, bro.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys ^^ hope to see ya on some of the later days :3


End file.
